Xenoblade Chronicles
by siesie79
Summary: When an army of machines known as mechon attack their home, it's up to Shulk and his friends to defend their world. A written version of the main story of line of Xenoblade Chronicles. Warning Spoilers. Duh. I do not own Xenoblade chronicles.


_Long ago,_

 _the world was nothing more than an endless sea_ _cloaked in a boundless sky,_ _reaching as far as could possibly be imagined._

 _Then two great titans came into existence._

 _The Bionis and the Mechonis._

 _The titans were locked in a timeless battle._

 _Until at last…_ _Only their lifeless corpses remained._

 _Eons have passed._

 _Now our world,_  
 _this vast land stretching across the remains of the Bionis, is under attack from a relentless force known as the Mechon._

* * *

"Retreat! Retreat!" A solider, clad in defense force orange, yells into the fray of battle, clutching his gun tightly as he does. Mechon, tall, metallic beasts, dark blue in color, armed with every manner of sharp weaponry and heavy artillery loomed behind him. What could be considered their equivalent of eyes glow a menacing, evil red.

"Get away from me!" Another solider, a comrade, screams as he is surrounded. He, like so many of his fellows before him, will not make it out of this battle alive.

"Number of M78 Mechon is unknown!" A third solider, this one a ways back from the front lines where his brothers in arms were being mowed down, barks his report into the com system of a colony transport vehicle. Other men in orange and grey armor rushed passed him or made a deplorable attempt to fight of the advancing mechon. It was to no avail, the mechon were immune to their attacks. "Aaah!" The third defense force solider cries out as the mechon's claws close around him, and fling him into the air.

A man runs past the solider in the opposite direction of the fleeing men; dark brown hair streams behind him. "Ha arg ha ha." He roars as he dashes, turns and leaps through the fray of mechon, cutting them down in droves with the glowing blade of blue light clutched in his right hand. Tiny sparks of blue lighting radiate from the sword up his arm and torso.

The man stops after he slices down the last mechon, standing over it's corpse. "They're advancing down our weak right flank." He thrusts the sword, whose blade was now closed, into the mechon corpse. Brightly colored gun fire flashes to his side as the defense force and mechon exchange blows. "For a bunch of souls machines, they seem to know a thing or two. But we'll see." He yanks the blade out in front of him. It's red with blue accent and a circle that glows blue in the center. When the man activates the sword, the two halves separate and the glowing beam of light emerges.

* * *

"Dunban! We've been given the order to retreat." An older blonde man, his hair braided and held back with a red bandana, says as he joins the brown haired man behind a transport vehicle that had been tipped onto it's side. "We're pulling back the line to Colony 6" He covers his head with one arm as an blast rocks the transport vehicle. That's where we'll set up the last line of defense!" Another man with dark slicked back hair, a hooked nose and hollow, drooping eyes, as well as another solider dash for cover with them as well.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Any more time spent hanging around here, and we're done for." Dunban nods in seeming agreement.

"Count me in! We've gotta get outta here." The other dark haired man agrees quickly.

"Or we can stay and fight?" Dunban interrupts, turning to face the other man, though his question is more of a statement.

"Wha-at?" He asks drawing the syllable out in his gravely voice.

"We may die if we take a stand here. But staying gives us the chance to change our destinies. We have the Monado." Dunban replies, holding up the sword. "With this, the future is ours for the taking!" He lets the blade materialize and leaps onto the side of the fallen war caravan that hides them.

The blond man grabbed Dunban's shoulder and roughly pulled him back down. "Stupid beast!" He stands right in the younger man's face, blocking any attempts to try that stupid stunt again and continues. "Your body can't take any more of the Monado. I can tell by just looking at you!"

As he was speaking a grin slowly spread on Dunban's face. "Getting short sighted in your old age. Dickson?" He teases, pushing the other man back slightly. "I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm still in control." He holds up the Monado to prove his point.

Dickson stares at the sword for a minute then sighs. "I should've known I couldn't talk sense into a beast. Let's do this. I'm going with you!" He say examining the scope on his rifle. "You'll need someone to drag your corpse home." He adds with a smile.

"As long as you think you've still got the strength in you, old man." Dunban responds lightly.

"Oi, you two! We've been ordered to pull back! I'm leaving!" The dark haired man points toward the direction the soldiers were fleeing.

"Well I say you're coming with us!" Dunban says turning to face his other friend once more. "What would we do without those?" He indicates the bladed, claw like gloves worn by the hollow eyed man.

"The enemy's second wave is approaching!" The other solider who'd been hiding with them and watching the mechon's movements spoke, disrupting the discussion.

"It's now or never, Dunban. Let's show them what we've got." Dickson stands up and peers over the side of the transport vehicle. "We'll give them a warm Homs welcome!"

"Acknownledged!" Dunban joins the older man. With a grunt, both men vault over the hunk of recked metal that had been sheltering them.

"What're they trying to prove?! I'm not throwing my life away! No point dying in some godforsaken field. Nothing for it. I'll have to use Dunban as a decoy. That should give me time to escape." The dark haired man, who had stayed behind punctuates his words with a nervous, yet sinister laugh.

* * *

The dark haired man catches up with his comrades just as the first mechon reach them. Dunban led the charge on a nearby trio of mechon. One is bipedal, several feet taller than the tallest homs man, and equipped with a large appendage that doubled as both a claw and gun. It is an M-78. Another is just as tall but with a spear like appendage. The third is short with a large hooked blade as it's main weapon.

Duban swings the Monado, it's blade showing purple briefly in the tense night air. A purple glow surrounded Dunban's friends, providing them strength, and the ability to damage mechon.

Dickson fires shot after shot into the metallic beasts before them, his ether bullets piercing their tuff armor and ripping apart their insides in a violent design.

The dark haired man tears deep scratches with his bladed glove, the keen edges cutting vital wires and circuitry clean through.

Dunban swings the Monado fiercely, slicing vicious wounds into his foes, then he activate's the Monado's full power. The blade grows to nearly three times it's normal size. "Monado Buster!" He swings it down on top of the mechon, killing them instantly.

As soon as the last three were finished off, another three large spear handed mechon take their place. These are M-63's. Once again, the three homs men fight mightily. The effects of the enchantment Dunban had cast earlier were still in effect, and as he ended one machine's life with his buster technique, the other two were being slices to ribbons, or filled with chasms of destructive energy.

Just as the three men felled the monsters they battle, yet another took it's place. This was the strongest yet, twice the size of the last mechon, and much more powerful. It's round head was dominated by a large red sensor eye, and it had two large blade claws, one of which could be rotated rapidly and used a saw.

The mechon did this now, swinging it's arm wide into the men. All three where through back, landing roughly. Dunban stands up quickly and dodges the next swing of the mechon's power full saw. Luckily it seemed that all that last blow did was knock the wind out of him and provide a few minor cuts. Out of the corner of his eye Dunban saw his allies were fairing about the same.

The three of them work as a team to bring down this mechon. The dark haired man slices at it's legs, wearing them down and waking them with each blow, while Dickson drew it's attention, firing ether blasts in it's face to damage it's sensors.

Meanwhile, Dunban slips around behind the machine unseen. He stops and draws out the Monado's power once more, then brings down his buster on it.

Thank's to the significant damage already sustained, the savage machine fell easily to the sword's awe-inspiring power.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding!" The dark haired man speaks with panic in his nearly black ringed eyes.

The trio of blue armored men stand panting as they watched a third wave of mechon approach. They'd just finished killing several dozen weaker mechon.

"It's their main force. Looks like the Mechon are hell-bent on taking us out." Dickson says solemly, resting his rifle across his shoulders.

"They'll have to be if they want to beat us. Now, let's even the odds a bit!" Dunban raises the Monado, but doesn't activate it. He was begining to tire, not that he would let that stop him.

"You heard him." Dickson readies himself to whip his rifle off it's resting place and fire eagerly.

"Dickson, Mumkhar. Let's do this!" Dunban shouts as he re-enchants the party with the Monado's power. Dunban and dickson charge into the fray, but the dark haired man, Mumkhar, hesitates before he follows. The battle was getting more dangerous. He knows he must find an opportunity to escape soon. For now he'd fein loyalty and continue fighting.

Dickson lept onto the closest mechon and fired a bullet into it's power source. Another mechon brought down it's sharp arms on Mumkhar, who blocks with his claws. He throws the mechon back then slices into it's torso.

Dunban runs past the other two men, slicing hordes of mechon in two with each swing of his mighty blade. However, no matter how many he cut down more popped up in their place. He could barely keep up, and soon found himself atop a pile of dead mechon.

"Aaagghh!" Dickson turned away from the mechon he'd just slew by firing into it's face at point blank to see Dunban, atop his pile of mechanical corpses swaying and stumbling. He was covered in blue sparks of lightning leaping across his skin as he cried out and fell to his knees in pain, still clutching the Monado. In his disorientation, he didn't seen the mechon approaching.

"Dunban!" Adrenaline pounded through Dickson's veins. Some how he managed to scale the pile of machine and shove the young Monado wielder out of the way. "Aaah!" He cried out as the razor edges of the beast's claw entered his back. Ignoring the fiery pain, he turns slightly and fires over his shoulder. The mechon, balanced meticulously atop it's fallen kin, it knocked of balance. It crashes to the ground in a dead heap, dragging Dickson down with it.

"I ain't going down that easily!" The older man says as he free's himself from the mechon's grip. "Dunban! You all right?!" He yells up to his friend.

"What does it look like?" Dunban, who was sitting atop a mechon leaning against the Monado, asks between heavy breaths, "I'm still good to go!"

"Mmhahaha. Guess even a hero's gotta reach his limit eventually." Mumkhar laughs while watching from a distance. Looks like fate had provided him with the perfect opportunity to escape from this retched battle field. He starts running toward the promise of safety.

"Mumkhar?! What are you doing?! That way is-" Dunban, leaning on Dickson for support calls out at his comrade's retreating form.

"Sorry, brothers!" Mumkhar interrupts, stopping and turning around to speak with his former friends. "Hate to drop this on you, but it's the Monado they're after. So have fun keeping 'em occupied for me! I'm getting the hell outta here!"

"Mumkhar, you dirty…" Dickson doesn't bother to finish his thought, because Mumkhar interrupts again.

"Don't worry. I'll organize your funerals!" He says with a chuckle. "Well, see ya boys!" He gives a wave then turns and runs off.

"Wait!" Dunban calls after Mumkhar again, but the devious coward was long gone. Besides Mumkhar's betrayal was soon forgotten in the wake of and incoming blast from the opposite direction. The remaining two men dive out of the way and when they'd recovered enough to search for it's source, they were met with the sight of the fourth and largest mechon force yet. Some were so huge, they rivaled the canyon walls that surrounded them in height.

"If this is a joke, it ain't funny." Dickson resigns himself to defeat there in that very valley. "Looks like this is it. At least we know our luck can't get any worse from here." He gestures to the sky as he says the last part. "Dunban?" The younger man had stood up suddenly.

"Dickson, take care of the survivors." His choked sounding voice gave away the effort he had to make to get back on his feet, but he did it, and reactivated the Monado. The blonde man sat up beside him.

"Dunban, what are you playing at?!" He asks. Surely Dunban wasn't stupid enough to try and keep fighting in such a condition.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mumkhar was breathing hard as he ran, taking no head of the fellow homs men still being slain all around him. "Those idiots. I'll just come and get the Monado when everything's quietened down a bit. That thing's gonna be mine!" The thought of finally possessing the Monado, which was the only reason he hung around that lecturing old man and the self-righteous idiot in the first place, pleased him very much.

The momentary distraction causes him to loose his footing and Mumkhar slips on some gravel and slides down a steep hill. "Aaaaahaah!" He cries loudly. He grunts when he hits the bottom. When he looks up from his position on the ground, he finds himself covered in a series of lasers. "Oh no! Please!" He backs away from the shadows before him. "Nooooo!" He shouts desperately.

* * *

At the same time, Dunban grips the Monado tightly as what could only be described as white hot fury tore threw him. "Vile Mechon! If you think the Homs, the people of Bionis, are just waiting here for you to pick us off… You are sorely mistaken!" He shouts over the pounding, ground shaking foot steps of a gargantuan mechon marching toward him. The metallic echo ricochet's all the way back to the rest of the fleeing defense force but, Dunban isn't intimidated in the slightest. Right now, he had nothing to loose.

"Haaaaaaaa!" He made a battle cry as he charged forward, Dickson on his heels engulfed in a purple glow.

* * *

The light that shone from the Monado that night could be seen from all across the Bionis. Every homs back in the colonies, every creature in plains, and fields, and forest alike saw that light.

It lit up the darkness as if it was day. It shone so bright, it was a wonder no one went blind looking into it.

No is one hundred percent sure how the battle was actually ended that night, but one thing was certain; every living creature saw the glow that ended the war with the mechon, that fateful night in Sword Valley.


End file.
